


She had a heart

by eva6



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 23:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13492098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eva6/pseuds/eva6
Summary: Shinji reflects on his relationship with Maya.





	She had a heart

Shinji loved Maya.

He found her presence comforting.

He enjoyed the drives they took.

Her smile was infectious.

So was her laugh.

He loved everything about her.


End file.
